Umori Kenshiro
65,000,000 200,000,000Black Ops: Raiding the Fanatics: Kenshiro's bounty is increased. 500,000,000Spicy Pots boiling even further beyond!: Kenshiro's bounty is updated. 530,000,000 Thread:28054: Kenshiro receives a bounty increase of 30,000,000. | Japanese VA = | dfbackcolor = | dftextcolor = | dfname = Aba Aba no Mi | dfename = Avatar Avatar Fruit | dfmeaning = Spirit Guardian | dftype = Paramecia }} Umori Kenshiro (大森健志郎, Ōmori Kenshirō), born as Akisada Kenshiro, is the Captain of the Reaper Pirates, and one the Super Rookies that have risen in the . He is the son of Akisada Musashi and Kozuki Ryukyu, making him the legitimate heir of the Tokoto region in Wano Country. Kenshiro is also one of the Underworld Emperors, operating under the alias "Yeomra, the King of Tartaros". As Yeomra, he leads the Wung Family, and controls almost every major weapons and war business deal in the Underworld. Given their possession of highly advanced technology, airships, weapons of mass destruction and military power, the Wung Family rose quickly to take a spot as one of the Empires in the Underworld thanks to Yeomra's leadership. He's a former agent, marine and scientist for the Marine Science Unit. His research ranged from understanding the nature of Devil Fruits, human modifications, mass destruction weapons and biological weapons. During his time as a Marine scientist, he served as Peg Nez's subordinate. Being involved in so many of the Government's secret experiments and operations for so many years, he poses a large threat given his knowledge of their inner workings. Kenshiro managed to amass a very powerful crew in just a few weeks after starting piracy, having people under him that can go toe to toe with powerful foes, which speaks volumes of his own strength. After his involvement with the “Black Ops” and his fight against one of the Captains of the Xros Numerals, the largest allied fleet of the Xros Pirates, which ended up destroying an entire island part of the Yonko's territory, his bounty increased to 200,000,000, proving himself formidable enough to clash and push a powerful New World veteran like Skelton Red to his limits. Less than a month later, after his actions on Spicy Pot island, and being the cause of many civilian casualties, his bounty further increased to 500,000,000. Kenshiro was able to reach such a high bounty, after just slightly over two months after he began his pirating career. Appearance Kenshiro is usually dressed in green clothes, wearing a green stripped hat and either a white or black cloak. He is always seen wearing his geta, japanese style clogs. Underneath his clothing, which he rarely reveals, is an incredibly sculpted and muscular body, built from decades of brutal training since childhood. He is usually seen carrying his katana on his hand, strapping it onto his waist on some occasions 54819.jpg ff455b60e33d33d61f27f6f024712cb6.jpg|Umori Kenshiro as a Marine Bleach__Urahara_Kisuke_by_HTKChidor.jpg|Kenshiro at 17 years old in his training attire 97db9cfc0f798c21df6a10d6b4e1f904--littles-law-hot-anime.jpg 6401a5bc8133d4ee791a2e3235e77fe1.jpg Personality Kenshiro is a very ambitious individual. He is cunning, manipulative, mischievous, headstrong and bold. He is often described by onlookers to be quite insane and sadistic. If it helps him achieve his goals, he has no qualms murdering, betraying or killing anyone. Kenshiro is certainly no coward, as he will face tough odds with a grin on his face, and even laugh maniacally at a difficult or unexpected situation. However, he's always calculating and developing plans or countermeasures, given his incredibly high intellect. A scientific and strategizing genius, he is still prone to being caught off guard, given a certain amount of overconfidence he admittedly possesses. However, he will immediately adjust and will not fall for the same tricks a second time, even using his cunning to use his own version of it to take his enemy by surprise. After and even during fights, he is constantly learning, applying more ways to better use his abilities in the heat of a battle. Kenshiro has a respectful way of addressing others, although this is done sarcastically, much to many people's annoyance. He may use honorifics to address others, which he will cease to use once he is enraged or greatly desires to kill someone. He is curious and quite cynical of his view of the world, having no restraints when it comes fo achieving his goals. Kenshiro works behind the scenes, often having knowledge that may come as a surprise to those around, yet he also operates as a stereotypical pirate; whatever he desires, he just goes and takes it, not matter who it belongs to. Kenshiro is described to be incredibly sneaky, and when the cards are being played his way, he becomes incredibly hard to deal with. Using his incredible manipulative ways, he may use people’s interests as a way to unknowingly get what he wants. He has no qualms in involving innocent people in his schemes, and may even do so for the fun of it. However, Kenshiro may get caught up in the moment, toying with people’s emotions and forget momentarily what his original goal was, dragging out fights or complicating the situation. However, his charisma tends to attract people to his side, and he openly claims that he may murder an entire island if one of his subordinates is in danger, showing a more “caring” side to those aligned with him. Relationships *Reaper Pirates *Mauricio Kerrim *Hale Osiris *Escaria Rita *Skelton Red *Dragon D. Dexter History Past Umori Kenshiro was raised in Karakuri Island, located in the Grand Line. Being an orphan, he was raised in an orphanage, but he often escaped to science facilities. Because of this, he was exposed to highly advanced science since childhood and became quite proficient at them. He was recruited by the World Government at age 8 to receive training as a Cipher Pol agent. Present Kenshiro rests on the island of Zen after escaping Marine HQ. Commodore Escaria Rita discovered that Kenshiro had been responsible for the murder of twelve marine soldiers. He killed them by injecting them with drugs without their knowledge. After she confronts him, he reveals that he had been waiting for a chance to leave everything behind, and proceeds to detonate five scientists, killing them and a few more marine soldiers. After leaving Zen, Kenshiro arrives at Nassau, where he spends a week training with his recovered Meito sword, Junketsu, while waiting for Veno works to construct him a ship he had payed for. There, he finds his first mate, a woman named Catrina, and a few more crew members. He leaves with his new crew, and arrives at Dressrosa, where he stays for a while, recruiting four more members in the process. Now with a powerful crew, he contacts his old ally, Hydra Omelia, to execute a plan, to take over the Wung Family. He acquired the aid of Rander Vladious, and while Vladious dealt with the leader, Wung Juno, Kenshiro would ensure that he aided the Wung Family, in a ploy to act as the "saviors". Things don't go exactly as planned, and Kenshiro is forced to execute dozens of members of the security division, and later, to take down the infiltrators sent by the Several Pirates. Nine years before current events, Kenshiro spars with his master, Bairen Guile, and later with a younger Hale Osiris. He is attacked by a sleepwalking Jirunga while he was taking a nap. The Giant assaults him with a barrage of attacks, which led the Marines present to believe Kenshiro had been killed. However, he stops Jirunga's final attack with one hand, while being bloody all over his face, and proceeds to knock the Marine Giant unconscious with one hit. Kenshiro comments about the Devil Fruit he recently acquired as a mission reward, but leaves everyone with doubts as he does not confirm if he ate it or not. He was also warned by Hale Osiris and Bairen to keep his “willpower” in check, as it would cause him serious trouble with his superiors. Later, Guile and Osiris discuss young Kenshiro's incredible Haki development, and the possibility of he possessing Haoshoku Haki. Yonko Wars Saga Kenshiro is invited to join an assault on Xros territory, in order to take down the Yonko’s crew largest and strongest allied fleet, composed of veteran and notorious pirates, the Numerals. After a brief reunion and the formation of the “Black Ops”, the group composed of three Rookies, a Yonko commander and two Warlords, split up in order to take down the allied Captains and their forces. Kenshiro is joined by his crew mate Kire, and together engage in deadly combat against the Captain of the Mime Pirates, Numeral number III, the mysterious and powerful Skelton Red. The battle is tough enough that Kenshiro is forced to reveal his hidden abilities, in order to prevent Red from rendezvousing with his allies. After the conflict, the already destroyed island of Megido was reduced to almost a barren Abilities Kenshiro is a former member of the CP9 unit and the Marines, and has been regarded as an extremely talented and powerful combatant with an insane potential and prodigious talent. He has been trained in hand to hand combat, Rokushiki and swordsmanship since he was 8 years old, training under Government and Marine instructors, some of the best they had to offer. Even after becoming a Marine scientist, in HQ he was required morning training almost every day, keeping him in top shape. He also trained under the Haki Development System since age 16, and was instructed by both Quarha Jaina and Bairen Guile. He has been regarded as an extremely talented Haki user His strength has even been recognized by the likes of Vice Admiral Hale, when she insisted on him becoming an official Marine soldier, after sparring with him a couple of times. Also, at age 19, Guile even recommended that he should apply for CP-0, believing him to be a powerful addition to the group. He claimed that such a talented individual only appears once every few years. Bairen Guile also noted that Kenshiro has a very strong will, one of the strongest he had ever witnessed. This strong will was what allowed him to endure and become stronger after torturous years of training, and to completely nullify the Government’s brainwashing. Being the captain of an incredibly powerful pirate crew already speaks volumes of his strength, commanding the respect and obedience of individuals that can go toe to toe with powerful individuals. It should also be noted that many of the members of his crew are Devil Fruit users, and have great mastery of their powers, which indicates that Kenshiro, without using his powers, which he prefers to have remain hidden, gained the total respect of his crewmates with his pure strength alone. Kenshiro possesses incredible influence in the Underworld, having been one of the founding members of a successful Underworld organization. It should be noted that he dealt in illegal trades and constructed hidden laboratories where he conducted experiments, while being a part of the Marines. Kenshiro and his comrade Kire face the Veteran Skelton Red, in which after a while testing their abilities, Kire takes a breather and leaves his Captain to face Red by himself for a while. During their incredible clash, Kenshiro proved more than capable of holding Red at bay and pushing him to the point of forcing Red to use his Devil Fruit Awakening, and even managed to land several cuts and bruises, although nothing serious. Even after Red used his awakening, Kenshiro held his ground, demonstrating masterful use of his Devil Fruit, Haki, and swordsmanship abilities. Vice Admiral Hale Osiris considers Kenshiro such an enormous threat that she suggests a kill-on-sight order against him. Kenshiro and Liam Grim attack a Marine ship in order to capture his former boss, Peg Nez. He demonstrates the usage of advanced Busoshoku Haki, when without even touching his target, he was able to send a Marine Captain flying almost out of the ship with a Haki enhanced palm strike. Physical Prowess Kenshiro possesses immense superhuman physical strength. He is so powerful, he can stop a punch from an angry, sleepwalking giant with just one hand, and his kicks can destroy stone and steel, and easily crush a person's bones. He may not look imposing, but his days training as an assassin, and the daily training with the Marines, has given Kenshiro monstrous physical capabilities and condition for battle, and exceptionally tough endurance and superhuman durability. Kenshiro very rarely strikes with punches, preferring to use palm strikes and chops when using his hands. Yet, these palm strikes carry unbelievable force behind them, creating a stream of air pressure than can knock someone back several meters and knock him out cold, usually reinforced by his Haki. When serious, Kenshiro will not prolong a fight, as he usually does, aiming for fatal blows in order to finish fights quickly. Normally, he tends to go joke around and hold back unless interested in an opponent. However, he does enjoy a fight where he is forced to make a little more effort. He will keep his sword sheathed and retaliate with only the necessary strikes, but even while holding back, he rarely leaves an opening for his opponents, unless he does it deliberately in order to take advantage of it later. As a fourteen year old, Kenshiro was capable of stopping a coup' in a country in the Grand Line. It should be noted that he fought for four days straight, taking down tanks, hundreds of soldiers and their reinforcements. He defeated an entire military force and their Revolutionary Army reinforcements by himself. At this point, he was already strong enough to kill trained soldiers in one blow, removing their heads with his bare hands, or striking their hearts, ensuring his kills. The successful completion of this extremely difficult mission was the reason he was awarded a Meito sword right after, and even Marine Vice Admirals and top Government officials began recognizing his name. Kenshiro, being trained in the art of assassination, has learned techniques to conceal his presence, even becoming "invisible" to a weaker user's Kenbunshoku. He can hide his presence for just a brief moment, aiding him in sneak attacks even when facing his opponent head on, which is supported by his immense speed. If Kenshiro proceeds to hide his presence even while being in front of someone, that person, even if not a martial artist, can "feel" his presence vanishing. This is possible by controlling his breath and lowering his heartbeat to the point where his whole being becomes almost undetectable. Kenshiro combines this technique for daily use, with his Seimei Kikan, hiding his true strength and appearing as a normal person with no fighting capabilities, which takes his opponents off guard. Kenshiro not only can hide the presence of his body, but also his attacks, making it quite difficult for an opponent to "read" or predict his movements. This is a technique designed to combat efficient Kenbunshoku users. Kenshiro possesses incredible leg strength and speed. He was able to spar with his master, Bairen Guile, and move so fast that the onlookers only felt the shock waves of their clashes, being unable to keep up with their fight. When activating his Soru he may sometimes appear to "teleport" around. Kenshiro is able to attack and kill his opponents by moving at such speeds that they are terminated without ever realizing what had happened. Kenshiro can create afterimages that by all means and purposes, appear as completely solid clones of himself. By combining this with hiding his presence, it makes him possible to completely disappear from an opponents view, leaving a "solid" afterimage behind that disappears moments later. During his fight with Red, Kenshiro demonstrated the ability to create hundreds of afterimages spanning a wide area, which aided in his misdirection attack, as they distracted Red from a large scale attack from above. He also proved capable of moving so blindingly fast his afterimage was still visible on his previous location when he was already striking Red from above. Kenshiro underwent brutal, torturous training since he was 8 years old, which resulted in him building a very powerful and resistant body, the result of a secret Government experiment. Even before this, he was surviving as an orphan in an island which is mostly covered by snow and cold year round, fighting against thugs and forest animals, which granted the young boy with a tough will. After he was recruited, Kenshiro's training was so tough, it was torture, as the World Government submitted Kenshiro and several hundred of other kids to gruesome trials and experiments as those performed by the Devil's Playground. He was submitted to days of training without rest and barely any food, under the toughest conditions, in order to push his body to peak levels. He was pushed to the point of vomiting blood and even almost dying multiple times. It was such the pain he underwent during his training that he attempted to assassinate his own instructors multiple times in rage. His extreme training changed his physiology at the cellular level, the fibers in his muscles and even the tissues in his organs were greatly enhanced, developing an inhuman durability and tolerance to pain, abnormal levels of stamina and endurance. Kenshiro developed an extremely dense bone structure, many times denser than that of a regular human. Even he had to test himself as he thought he had some sort of exoskeleton, like those from modified humans. At age 14, he had the capability to fight an entire nation's military comprised of thousands of soldiers, and kill hundreds in a span of four days, without barely having any rest. Another notable feat is that at age 19, Kenshiro tanked a barrage of attacks from a very angry giant, and casually stood up with only a bloody nose and forehead, something that made those present consider the option that if he was even human. It should be noted that he had just finished an intense sparing session with his master. Not only did Kenshiro develop incredibly durable bones and tissue, he also developed a high tolerance to pain and electricity. One of the more frequent "training" methods for developing durability was exposing the trainees to extremely high voltages of electricity, in order to develop their resistance and pain tolerance. It would take a couple million of volts of electricity for Kenshiro to receive burn marks and to begin feeling slight pain. He later developed an immunity to most poisons by experimenting on himself and creating such antibodies. He has incredible reaction time and reflexes, being able to keep up with an advanced Soru user, dodging deadly attacks prior to learning Kenbunshoku. If knocked back or down, he can instantly recover his balance and counterattack without wasting a single movement. Kenshiro can adapt to various surfaces and his surroundings, and use them to aid in his combat or to swiftly move around. Rokushiki As a former Agent of the Chipher Pol 9, he was trained to become a master in unarmed combat, becoming a superhuman and a human weapon. He mastered all six styles and was considered a top agent, to the point where he was recommended to apply for CP-0, the strongest of the Cipher Pols. His Douriki is unknown. He claims he mastered the Six Styles equally, with no preference over any of them, also mastering the style's more advanced variations. Kenshiro has years of training with Rokushiki, as such, he is able to use the techniques and combine them in such a way that seems second nature.. With the use of Geppo and his speed at Soru, Kenshiro can easily fight without ever touching the ground in a battle. Moving quickly and attacking from various angles in the air, making even highly powerful opponents have a hard time with him, given his versatility and fighting arsenal. When he moved their fight to the air, Skelton Red recognized it would be difficult to fight Kenshiro while in midair. Soru (剃, Shave) While claiming he has no preference over techniques, two of Kenshiro's strongest attacks require the faster-than hypersonic speed of Soru. Soru is clearly one of the techniques he uses the most out of all. He can move so fast that he seems to vanish and reappear, even when his opponents are focused on him. He can create afterimages that appear solid, giving the illusion that he has created solid clones of himself. Shigan (指銃, Finger Gun) Kenshiro employs the use of Shigan quite frequently when he fights unarmed. He is shown to even be able to pierce through metal armor using just his fingers, without even activating his Haki, as shown in My Hunt, My Raid, where he pierced a Marine Captain's body with his bare hand, and even pulled out his Tekkai (鉄塊, Iron Body) Kenshiro rarely uses a full body Tekkai, instead opting to use the technique on certain parts at a time, giving him more use of it. He already has an incredibly durable and tough body, which this technique amplifies many times. Tekkai is essentially a muscle condensing technique, hardening his body to the point of imitating the toughness of iron. He may use the technique not only for defense, but combining it offensively with his already massive strength to increase it even further. He discovered this while training with Jaina, after both clashed their swords, he used Tekkai on his arms to try and overpower her, and later on his legs to maintain a solid stance. He can also use it at the last second of landing a kick or a palm strike, increasing the strength and heaviness of the attack even further. Kami-e (紙絵, Paper Drawing) By making his body flexible, Kenshiro is able to effectively evade attacks. Combining this technique with Kenbunshoku Haki permits him to increase its effectiveness even further. He also uses this technique offensively, becoming able to bypass an opponents defenses using the same flexibility. Another use of this technique is when he combines it with Life Return, slimming down his body to increase speed, making his evasion even greater. Rankyaku (嵐脚, Storm Leg) Kenshiro mostly combines this technique with his swordsmanship, though he hasn't displayed this ability yet. Geppo (月歩, Geppō lit. "Moonwalk) One of his most used techniques, Kenshiro can combine this technique with Soru, moving at a high speed in the air that gives the perception that he is flying. 'Life Return' Seimei Kikan is a technique Kenshiro learned that allows him to control his bodily functions. It was one of the first techniques he mastered, which helped him to develop the six styles even faster than others and with greater mastery. It also enables him to concentrate to focus on healing wounds faster, and digest the nutrients of the food he consumes at an accelerated rate. He uses it daily to conserve his energy and strength during his daily activities or training, as well as in fights, where he reserves his full strength and releases it when it is required. He can release Seimei Kikan in bursts, releasing his hidden strength for specific strikes or techniques and activating it again to conserve his strength, though it becomes quite tiring to switch in short lapses of time. This allows him to train or fight for days without tiring and actually recovering himself and his injuries. 'Swordsmanship' While already an incredibly powerful martial artist, Kenshiro is more comfortable using a sword in combination with his other techniques. He's been using a sword since before he began training as a CP-9 hopeful. At age 8, he began to receive formal swordsmanship training directly with some of the best swordsmen the World Government had to offer. At age 14, he became an official member of CP-9, and received a Meito sword after his first successful mission. Umori Kenshiro carries his sword with him at all times. He is an extremely skilled swordsman, able to combine speed, agility and power masterfully. He can perform powerful attacks that cause devastating effects, creating craters in the area with just the shock wave of his sword attacks, as seen in his battle with Skelton Red. Kenshiro is able to combine his swordsmanship with his Rokushiki, giving him extreme versatility in combat. This is possible because since he began training in Rokushiki, he also received sword training, so he is extremely comfortable using both styles interchangeably. To this day, Kenshiro practices a training method known as the 3 day, 60 hour training routine. Where he isolates himself, and practices a single technique, for example a basic sword swing, for twenty hours straight, and has 4 hours to rest, eat, and do his basic needs, and repeats again until he completes 60 hours. He then may do it again with another technique. Another set of training was when he was required to perform several thousand "kata's" in a time span, with perfect form. This and several other intense training practices has granted Kenshiro with incredible mastery of his techniques and astounding training discipline. Joining the Marines as a scientist at age 22, he still underwent daily training, as did most of HQ by orders of Kurama. There, he frequently sparred and trained with marines ranked Commodore up to Vice Admirals. Because of this, his skills greatly improved even while working as a scientist. Commodore Rita regards Kenshiro's swordsmanship as being "in a league of its own", as she never could get him to fight seriously in their weekly matches, for six years. He still practiced his Katas in isolation and his several day training routines. He fights using his sword as if it were an extension of his body, the result of brutal and intense training since he was 8 years old. The strength, accuracy and precision of his strikes are a sight to behold. He can slash something multiple times at blinding speed, his arm and sword only being visible as a blur. With that same speed, he can redirect attacks he receives, and block projectiles and attacks fired at him. Kenshiro's mastery over his sword is such that he can control his sword slashes, from being able to shoot piercing bullet strikes to insanely huge slashes that can travel great distances. Agains Skelton Red, he demonstrated the ability of being able to move astoundingly fast, creating hundreds of afterimages and that were continuously moving around shooting air slashes, in order to distract his opponent from the "rain" of piercing slashes he was also creating above him. Kenshiro has implemented various techniques from different swordsmanship styles in his own. He can use fencing style attacks which he may use to break an opponents defense, and quickly switch to the more powerful attacks of the Kendo style. When not limiting his strength, even if his attack is blocked, the shock waves he produces may cut and destroy the nearby surroundings. If he's serious and fighting a strong adversary, the surrounding area may get wasted by the shock waves of his attacks, again demonstrated against Skelton Red. His air slashes are large, powerful and destructive, being able to cut buildings, terrain and ships in half without much effort. 6253825-0044-004.jpg|Kenshiro blasting a mountain range with one of his strongest sword slashes. By using Haki, Kenshiro can augment the force of his swordsmanship several times. He can also implement specific techniques by altering the form of his Haki. With his "Dragon Force", for example, the Haki coating his sword takes the form of a serpentine dragon, which he can shoot as if it were an air slash and can serve to overwhelm and capture his opponent. Another example is when he coats his sword in an even greater amount of Busoshoku Haki, extending his sword's length and reaching even his shoulder, and makes use of his "Sword of the Underworld" technique. Iaijutsu After leaving the CP-9, he began to train and master Iaijutsu techniques, also using it in combination with his Rokushiki techniques, in order to improve his swordsmanship. Iaijutsu is a swordsmanship technique where a person unsheathes his sword, cuts a target or blocks and attack, removes the blood from the sword if necessary and sheathes it again, all of this done fluently with amazing speed. Kenshiro is capable of using this technique to block incoming attacks, slashing them faster than the blink of an eye. For offense, he uses it in combination with his fastest variant of Soru. He can do this without prior warning or preparation, just reappearing behind his target while his afterimage is still seen in his starting location, already having sliced his opponent. His strongest use of this technique requires a few seconds of concentration, and is basically capable to breaking almost anyone's defenses, seemingly unavoidable. Only the strongest of martial artists would be able to keep up and defend this powerful technique. Haki Umori Kenshiro possesses all three types of Haki. At age 16, he was taught both Armament and Observation by undergoing the Haki Development System. After joining the Marines, at age 24, he had attained a 6th Dan (六段, Rokudan). He can use the Haki techniques of 6th Dan practitioners and lower. Kenbunshoku Kenshiro's level of precognition enables him to achieve nigh-perfect visions of the near future, depending on his level of concentration. He can also identify a person he has encountered before using Kenbunshoku, as seen when he sensed and recognized it was Commodore Rita when she entered the building he was in, even while he was several stories high. Even without the use of Haki, Kenshiro can sense if he's being followed or watched, as well as quickly pick up even a hint of malicious intent. Circle of Perception: Kenshiro heightens his Kenbunshoku Haki even further, but on a much smaller radius. Inside this range, he can even count the droplets of rain in this state. He activates this in combat, and especially when using his Iaido techniques. When activating this in combat, his attacks are almost unavoidable. He displayed this technique when he arrived on the island of Megido. Black Voice: Kenshiro developed a sonar technique, by touching the ground or a wall and activating his Kenbunshoku, he can further visualize the auras on a far greater surrounding area. He can effectively hear conversations through walls or at a distance. EN_2011.png|Kenshiro's circle of perception Chap_387_-_Tserriednich's_Prediction_Dream.png|Kenshiro's foresight. Busoshoku Being a Sixth Dan level practitioner, Kenshiro's mastery over Armament Haki is extremely high. He can regulate the output of Armament he employs, and also even be able to use it on his internal organs. Busoshoku: Bogyo, Busoshoku: Bugutai and Busoshoku: Seigyo are some of the techniques he can employ, using his armament internally and externally, providing a much stronger form of armament. He can also combine his Haki techniques with his Rokushiki and swordsmanship. He also learned how to extend his Armament on other physical objects, like tendrils on the ground. Haoshoku Kenshiro is a one in a million individual capable of using the third shade of Haki, Haoshoku Haki. He first revealed he had it during his confrontation with Cain D. Abel, as he stepped forward to challenge the mercenary head onMental Illness: Kenshiro unleashes a powerful burst of Haoshoku Haki in the presence of various individuals.. Even in a weakened state, he was able to release a burst so powerful, he knocked a few hundred Marines unconscious, Kaname Dimaria and Peg Nez both dropped to her knees and nearly fainted, and even Benjamin Tabart and Abel commented on the powerful aura that weighed on their bodies, and declared Kenshiro as a dangerous target that had to be taken down. Kenshiro's burst was strong enough that it even influenced the terrifying storm he had summoned with his powers, making it even more powerful, causing the entire island and the sea to tremble in its wake. However, his will as a King had been hinted ever since he was eighteen-years old, by both Hale Osiris and Bairen Guile, as they suspected Kenshiro may have had awakened the third form of Haki. Far From Understanding: Osiris and Guile discuss the possibilities of a young Kenshiro possessing Conqueror's Haki, given certain qualities he possessed. Techniques Haoshoku: Yumetoki(Dream Interpretation) Equipment Junketsu (Pure Blood) A Meito sword that he acquired during his time as a Cipher Pol agent. Being an O Wazamono grade sword, it is regarded as one of the finest made weapons in the world. AMS0114-2-300x300.jpg Genius Intellect Kenshiro has been regarded as possessing a genius intellect, even from his days as an agent. As a child born in the famed science island, the same island the famous Dr. Vegapunk was born, he has been exposed to highly advanced technologies since birth. Even the Marines knew of the high intelligence of Kenshiro, as he often visited the science division before joining them. Kenshiro is always planning many moves ahead. When he was confronted by Commodore Rita, he quickly knew what to do, having devised various plans for his escape when the time came. It was because of this, that he was able to do the things he did, like co-funding an Underworld Organization, and acquiring fame through his alias as a broker, even while being in the heavily guarded Marine HQ, and escape without much problems. Even in his crew, he always has a few plans in motion in order for them to rise through the ranks,ea as seen in his schemes on Great Minds Think Alike. When fighting an opponent, he combines his Kenbunshoku with his genius intellect to rapidly decipher his opponents patterns. He is able to notice subtle shifts in movement before an attack, and in most cases, he is able to see through attack patterns that even high level martial artists are unaware of themselves. He is even able to quickly develop effective countermeasures after seeing a Devil Fruit Ability or martial arts technique once, as he did against Red's powerful and versatile Mamu Mamu no Mi. Master Scientist & Inventor: As a former member of the Science Unit, Kenshiro is an inventor, engineer and scientist, having created a number of devices and techniques to aid the Government in battle. He worked in understanding the nature of Devil Fruits, on developing a greater understanding and use of the lineage factor, improving on human weapons and biological weapons. After he became a scientist, it was known that he loved to experiment, even on himself. He experimented on himself and developed anti-bodies in order to become immune to most poisons. It is unknown what other experiments he did on himself. Inventions Flesh Bomb: Kenshiro has developed biological bombs that can be implanted into the bodies of people by pill or injection. By using a remote detonator he can set off the bombs that are inside the victim's body, causing a massive explosion that may kill nearby people. He demonstrated this bomb's functionality in A Not So Fresh Start. Devil Fruit Sensor: A work in progress, Umori Kenshiro aims to create a Devil Fruit sensor device which will detect Devil Fruits or Devil Fruit users. Nervous system Drug: A powerful drug which makes the nervous system of a person go array, in a couple of seconds rendering the victim incapable of performing anything. Thought Inhibitor Drug: Kenshiro concocts a special drug which can stop thought processes from occurring within the brain. Superhuman drug: It makes the user reach peak physical form for a couple of minutes, later completely destroying the user's muscles, ligaments and tendons. Red Laser: Similar to the Pacifista's laser beams, he helped develop another type of laser, which takes on a reddish color. It's destructive capabilities is greater. Exoskeleton Augmentation: Kenshiro developed an exoskeleton, similar to those the Germa children are born with around their skeletons, except they are worn externally and are more durable. Cyborg Creation: Kenshiro learned the mechanics of creating robotic bodies and installing artificial intelligence, which he used to aid in the government's new weapons and cyborg improvements. Warmongers: Weaponized cyborgs developed by Kenshiro, originally for the purpose of serving the Government. Death Knights The Ten Plagues Devil Fruit Bounty |} Major Battles Quotes Trivia *Kenshiro’s voice would sound the same as “'Joker'” from Fire Force, and “'Overhaul'” from MHA, “'Silver Fullbuster'” from Fairy Tail, and from One piece, which share the same Japanese VA, . References Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Scientists Category:CP9 Category:Underworld Brokers Category:Rokushiki Users Category:Inventors Category:Chemicals Category:Swordsmen Category:Former Marines Category:Former World Goverment Category:Martial Artists Category:Haoshoku Haki Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Pirates Category:Pirate Captains Category:Underworld Emperors